The Dementors Kiss Plus other kisses hee hee
by AlwaysSoConfused
Summary: A heart-rending fic about someone getting a Dementors kiss and how is effects the people they love. Some couplings - you’ll see… not just gloomy, I promise.


The Kiss  
  
A heart-rending fic about someone getting a Dementors kiss and how is effects the people they love. Some couplings - you'll see. not just gloomy, I promise.  
  
Harry had sent yet another summer stuck at the Dursleys. He was invited to Ron's for the summer and had received several letters every few days. Usually this would cheer Harry up, but now he didn't want to see anyone, he didn't even answer back to Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, his cousin Dudley or Uncle Vernon's sister Marge who was staying a week. In fact all he really cared about was his godfather Sirius. And he was dead, Sirius was dead and Harry could do nothing about it. Going to the Burrow or the Order with Ron and Hermione wouldn't change anything. All Harry could do was stay in his room and let the memory haunt him. This wasn't a pleasant thing to do, but it felt wrong to be happy and forget about it; if he ever did then it would really be like he was gone.  
  
He had received a letter about Hogwarts, his booklist and the results of his O.W.Ls (he got a D for Transfiguration and managed an E for Potions and did reasonable in everything else.) But Harry didn't care too much; he never once wondered who was going to sign his Permission form for Hogsmeade form or how he ever managed to pass Potions. He would reply half-heartedly to his letters, he hadn't been to Diagon Alley to collect his things yet and left his room in a mess, but still he didn't care.  
  
He had only two days until Hogwarts and sixteen-year-old Harry wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to back, he sometimes wondered if he should of gone to the Burrow, maybe he was so depressed because of the isolation from his friends and seeing them would help him. He didn't start feeling down until he was back in Privet Drive, in the school and on the train he was actually having a good time, he wasn't in ecstasy but he was feeling better.  
  
Just as Harry was thinking about this several owls started flying through his open window. Harry leapt from his bed in shock; he wasn't expecting so many owls. The last time that had happened had been his birthday the month before. He had gotten presents from Ron and the Weasleys (A large collection of sweets from Hogsmeade) Hermione (An even larger book about preparing for your N.E.W.Ts) Fred and George (A selection of treats from, what he presumed was their joke shop) Hagrid (an Owl grooming kit) Tonks (A wand maintenance kit and a Muggle CD of the new Weird Sisters album 'Toil and Trouble') Lupin (A Defence against the dark arts kit with objects similar to ones moody had in his office when he was a professor.) and from Moody himself, he got what looked like a dented, tall chrome bowl with holes in various places, but after reading his letter he found out that it was actually a helmet to protect him from curses to the head, Dementors and Quiddich falls (Harry didn't think he was going to wear it too often as he looked like a silver snake with it on.  
  
He untangled the owls who were carrying several large packages, he looked at his clock, it was 3am, if one of the Dursleys were woke up by the hooting.  
  
Harry read the letter first Dear Harry, Here are all of your school supplies for Hogwarts, we weren't sure if you were able to be to Diagon Alley because of your Aunt and Uncle. If you need someone to take you to the platform the day after tomorrow please just send Hedwig, you know that we are always here for you, Harry. Lots of Love Mrs Weasley.  
  
Harry didn't even open the packages, he placed them carefully into his trunk, it was probably the only thing he did thoughtfully that summer, what Mrs Weasley said had made him feel more ready to see everyone again. He decided to write back to Mrs Weasley and ask her if she could help him get to platform 9 ¾ .  
  
He sent the owls away and lay on his bed. He wondered if it would be different between him and his friends. he didn't know how much they had changed over the summer.  
  
A/N: This chapter is a bit boring and depressing, but I wanted to start with Harry, I also don't anyone to know who gets kissed until it happens, I want it to be a surprise. It will get better, I swear!  
  
I'll give you a hint: I am not introducing new characters into this story and Harry will have a soul all through the story. (Therefore, Harry wont get kissed.) 


End file.
